


Arachnophobia

by WaywardFairchild



Series: 31 Days of Halloween [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Arachnophobia, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter doesn't like spiders. Harley and the rest of the avenger kids don't know this.-Day 15: “if one fake spider makes it anywhere near me while you are decorating, i swear i will punch you.”
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: 31 Days of Halloween [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947586
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172





	Arachnophobia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enzhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enzhe/gifts).



Harley had suggested decorating the common area of the Avengers Compound for Halloween. Tony told them to have at it. Harley and Peter ordered decorations as they planned on how they were going to make the common area creepy. The decorations slowly came in as Harley noticed they had forgotten to buy some fake spiders. He figured Peter would have since he was Spider-Man but the hero must have forgotten. Harley ordered some without consulting the resident spider who had purposely not bought in spiders because of his fear of the creatures. The two had tons of decorations. Luckily they enlisted the help of other avenger kids. Together they all worked on setting up the room for Halloween. Peter was doing fine when Cassie lower a fake spider near him and Peter scream and hide behind Harley. Cassie laughed as the hero held onto Harley, whimpering about the spider.

“Cassie maybe tone it down a bit with the fake spiders,” Harley said worried about his boyfriend. 

“If one fake spider makes it anywhere near me while you are decorating, I swear I will punch you,” Peter told Cassie. The girl was surprised but nodded before going back to decorating. Peter held on to Harley as he felt safest in his arms. 

“It’s alright the bad spiders can’t hurt you,” Harley said as he held Peter close knowing that the other boy was already freaked out as it was. 

“I may have a fear of spiders,” Peter said. Harley smiled at him.

“I think you do which is surprising since your Spider-Man,” Harley said. 

“I got my powers from getting bite by a spider so now I’m terrified of being around them,” Peter said. “I was already afraid of them before though. Ben would always have to kill them for me if I saw one. I used to scream and hide under my blankets for hours. May still had to kill them because they scare me.” Harley rubbed his back as he told him it would be okay. Peter nodded as he held onto Harley at that moment feeling safe in the other boy’s arms. 

“Maybe we can take a break and let the other’s decorate while we go watch something to occupy your mind?” Harley said. Peter shook his head. 

“I want to help though,” Peter whined. Harley nodded as he looked at Cassie whole was boxing up the spiders and getting them out of the room. 

“Well I can tell you one thing there won’t be any spiders in here when we get done decorating,” Harley said. Peter smiled real wide.

“There will be one though,” Peter said. Harley rolled his eyes before kissing his spider of a boyfriend who was terrified of the creatures. 

“You don’t really count as a spider,” Harley said against Peter’s lips. Peter disagreed. He was at least part spider. He had the DNA in his veins even though he didn’t like spiders he was a lot like them though. The other kids asked for Peter’s help as they tried to hang some webbing. Peter nodded as he let go and went to help the others. Cassie looked at Harley and smiled. 

“You two are great together,” she said. Harley nodded as he watched his boyfriend helping the others.

“He is amazing. I’m lucky to have him,” Harley said. Cassie nodded as she watched Peter climb on the walls to get spots the others couldn’t reach. She smiled at how he helped Nate reach some places or gave suggestions to Lila and Morgan about where to put decorations. Cassie knew Harley was lucky but Peter was lucky to have someone like Harley as well. She had seen how Harley was quick to make sure Peter was alright. He was quick to see how his boyfriend was doing and made sure the spiders were all gone before he let Peter go. Cassie wished she had someone like that. She wished that she had someone who was important to her and her life. 

~

After the kids finished decorating, the group led the adults into the Compound Common’s room. The adults were proud of the decorating as Clint complained about not being able to help. Laura made a joke about Clint still being a kid. Sam mentioned something about missing spiders.

“We decided that we didn’t want those,” Harley said. The adults besides Tony were confused as Tony smiled. 

“Peter probably was glad about that,” Tony said.

“I’m right here,” Peter said frowning.

“I know, Bambi,” Tony said. 

“Why would Spidey not want Spiders?” Sam asked.

“He is terrified of spiders,” Tony said. 

“He threatened to punch anyone who placed a spider near him after the first one appeared,” Harley said. Peter shivered and moved closer to Harley. Harley grinned. “Don’t worry I got you. No big hairy spider is going to get you.” Peter looked at him and gave him the stare. Tony just chuckled.

“Oh yeah, like you aren’t afraid of worms,” Peter said. Harley looked at him as if he gave away the key to find Harley’s kryptonite. 

“Why worms?” Cassie asked.

“Those things just squirm and when they touch your skin,” Harley moved closer to Peter as if Peter would protect him from the invisible worms. Peter smiled as he held Peter closer to him on the couch. 

“Don’t worry I will protect you from the worms if you protect me from the spiders,” Peter said. Harley smiled as he rested his head. 

“I think this calls for an avengers movie night,” Cassie said. The group agreed as they turned on some soft child-friendly Halloween movie as Peter stayed close to Harley. It was the perfect day of spending time even if Harley found out about his fear of spiders. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Parkner? Parkner: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
